Not So Alone Tonight: (Shelma)
by MissBazingaFanGirl
Summary: Velma is feeling lonely and is in need of a friend but then things get steamy. Warning: Rated M. Shaggy x Velma


Not Alone Tonight: (Shelma)

Disclaims: All rights go to its rightful owners.

Summary: Velma is feeling alone and seeks a friend's comfort but things get steamy. Warning: Rated M. Shaggy x Velma fanfic. (Takes place in after Scooby Doo: Mystery Inc. Somewhere in Season 2.)

* * *

**Not Alone Tonight**

Velma laid back on her bed looking up at her ceiling for a long time, trying to fall asleep but having no success what so ever. Velma had a lot of things in her mind tonight, she felt completely lonely tonight. It was one of those nights where her insecurity would get the best of her.

Velma found it pathetic to feel love-sick but here she was, wishing someone can like her and find her attractive but she knew she could never be a Daphne. _Daphne_, Velma thought to herself now finding herself wanting to have what Daphne and Fred had together.

_They are so perfect together…_ thought Velma as she looked away, staring at her window. Velma felt happy for Daphne that she finally Fred's girlfriend, but Velma hated that they would show it off so much right in front of Velma's face. Knowing that Velma had been still secretly devastated by her breakup with…Shaggy.

Velma had convinced herself that she was over Shaggy, that what they had once was long gone in the past but somehow he would always come across her mind and Velma would think of him at nights like these where she felt lonely. Whenever Velma was around the gang and Daphne would show her love for Fred and he would return it in his own way, Velma could feel the intensity and awkwardness towards her and Shaggy.

Velma would get a feeling that he would look at her or pretend to, but Velma would ignore the thought of it. Finding it ridiculous and knowing that Shaggy thought of her as a friend now, that's what Velma thought of it either way.

It was still early in the night, Velma wanted to talk to Daphne now since she wasn't going to get any sleep. The only problem was that Daphne was spending the night at Fred's house, now that Velma remembered now she knew she couldn't call Daphne now.

_Dang_, thought Velma as she finally sat up on her bed, turning on her lamp and grabbing her phone. As Velma was going through her phone, she decided that maybe she could send Shaggy a text message or call him. Velma thought about it twice, _would he really want to talk to me…? What if he's asleep?_

Velma stared back down at her phone, looking over at the caller I.D and the name that said, _Shaggy. _"At least I'll just give it a try," said Velma quietly, biting on her lip as she pressed the 'call' button and pressed the phone against her ear.

Velma had hoped that he wouldn't answer, like he usually would when they were together long ago. It took Velma by surprise that Shaggy actually answered the phone, a raspy voice that sounded sleepy answered. "V-Velma…?"

"Hey, Shaggy…I'm sorry if I woke you up. I was just going to ask you if I could maybe go over to your house now?" asked Velma, there was a short pause before Shaggy replied, "Um, sure you can like come over to my house. But it's sorta late so come to the back of the house where the basement is okay?"

"Alright, thanks Shaggy. Are you sure you want me to go over to your house now?" asked Velma feeling unsure, "Like Velma you are always welcome to my house! Besides, I've got nothing to do now so you can come over."

Velma smiled and said, "Thanks, Shaggy. I'll be over there in a few minutes. See ya."

"See ya in a bit too, V." replied Shaggy before ending the call.

* * *

When the call ended, Velma got up from her bed and quietly walked over to her dresser grabbing her usual clothes that she wears in the day. Velma grabbed her backpack and stuff the clothes into the bag, going to her bathroom and grabbing a toothbrush. After Velma grabbed her things, she left the bathroom and turned off the lamp. Velma quietly walked to her window and opened it, she threw the bag down to the ground. Velma climbed out of the window and jumped down to the floor.

Velma grabbed her bag and started walking a few blocks away from her house, when she reached Shaggy's house she went to the back of the house where the basement door was. Knocking on the door, Velma waited patiently feeling her heart beating a bit faster. Velma felt her stomach get tied up in knots when the door opened and there stood Shaggy with his tousled messy hair wearing a green over size shirt and brown shorts.

With a little smile, Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Like, hey." Velma returned the smile and looked inside, "May I come in...?" Shaggy nodded and moved aside as Velma walked into the basement which was Shaggy's bedroom. When Velma was inside, she searched for any signs of Scooby but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Scooby?" asked Velma, Shaggy had closed the door and sat down on his bed, his back leaning against the wall. "Oh yeah, Scooby stayed over at the hospital to watch over Nova."

"Oh," was all Velma could manage to say, she stood there awkwardly and after a while, Shaggy looked at Velma and asked "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Watch T.V. I guess?" suggested Velma, walking over to sit down next to Shaggy, placing her bag in front of her lap. "I can't really turn on the T.V. now. My folks are sleeping and they don't really know you are here." replied Shaggy.

"My parents don't know I came over your house either," replied Velma as she stared down at her bag, "So, what do you suggest we do?"

"Like, to ask Velma, how come you wanted to come over my house?" asked Shaggy, Velma looked up at Shaggy and blushed slightly, "Oh, well...I couldn't sleep and...I felt lonely tonight. I really needed a friend and I thought I could come to you since Daphne is with Fred now."

"Oh," said Shaggy, "Like, if you want we can just talk, I mean that's what friends are found right?" Velma grinned and nodded, "Thanks, Shaggy." Velma placed her bag on Shaggy's bed, making herself comfortable by crossing her legs on the bed and getting closer to Shaggy.

Shaggy got closer too and said, "So, what's been bothering you or like what's up?" Velma let out a sigh and said, "I've felt lonely lately...it's kinda pathetic actually."

"You're not pathetic, Velma. How come you've felt lonely?" asked Shaggy, Velma let it out then. "I've been lonely because I wish I can have what Fred and Daphne have. I wish a guy could like me and find me attractive. I'm lovesick, Shaggy and I hate it really."

Shaggy looked down and said, "But Velma...you are attractive." Velma rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't be silly, Shaggy. I'm the girl who hides behind books and never gets looked at twice. Just admit it, Shaggy. Not even you found me attractive."

"Don't say that," said Shaggy, sounding hurt. Velma looked down sadly, "When I see Daphne and Fred together I get sad."

"Wait, you like Fred?" asked Shaggy, sounding surprised then. Velma quickly looked up and said, "N-no! Never, ew. Even though Fred is cute and all, I would never like him in that way."

"What do you mean then?" asked Shaggy. "I meant that when I see them together I get sad because their relationship reminds me of..." Velma realized what she saying and she stayed quiet, not daring to meet Shaggy's eyes. "Me?" asked Shaggy and all that Velma could say then was, "Yes."

It was long quiet and awkward moment for them, Velma didn't want to be there suddenly. The intensity was thick in the air between them and Velma regretted even calling Shaggy then. _How could I've been so stupid to come here...I'm so pathetic...what he probably thinks of me now..._ thought Velma as she shut her eyes shut, feeling the tears threatening to come out.

"...I miss you." said Shaggy. _What...?_ Velma slowly looked up at Shaggy and saw his eyes brown eyes looking deeply into hers, it was then Velma felt her heart beating so loud and everything around them except Shaggy became a blur. "What did you say...?" asked Velma. "Like...I miss you, Velma. A lot." admitted Shaggy. Shaggy got closer to Velma that their knees touched, he reached for both of Velma's hands and said then, "You are beautiful and your like so smart, that's what I really like about you. And you wanna know something else?"

Velma just nodded, cause she couldn't even manage to get any words out of her mouth. All of this was surprising to her, "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry that I chose Scooby over you. I still love you and Scooby the same way, don't feel like your left out." Velma felt her heart swell and she swallowed hard managing to say then, "I love you too, Shaggy."

Velma closed her eyes as she felt Shaggy grab the back of her neck and kiss her hard, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her passionately. Velma moved her hands up Shaggy's back before tangling one of her hands into his messy hair, her other hand going inside Shaggy's shirt and running her hand down Shaggy's spine.

"Mm," moaned Shaggy as he slowly pushed Velma down the bed, Velma hooked her left leg around Shaggy's waist, pulling his body closer to her. Shaggy moved away from Velma's lips and began kissing Velma's neck, Velma's breath quickened and she bit down on Shaggy's shoulder causing him to groan and grind himself against her.

Velma's eyes went wide when she felt the excitement in Shaggy's shorts, _he has a erection...oh gosh..._ thought Velma as she felt Shaggy's hands run all over her body. Velma tensed up when Shaggy's hand went inside her shirt, she began feeling a wave of pleasure strike down to her girl parts and she moaned at the feeling. "You like that?" asked Shaggy as he nibble on Velma's neck, all she could do was nod as she pulled Shaggy's shirt up and run her hands down his back until her hands were inside his shorts, she caressed Shaggy's butt cheeks and pushed his lower body against her core. Shaggy took the hint and grind himself against Velma again and Velma moaned again. "Uh, Shaggy..." said Velma quietly as she shut her eyes, Shaggy pulled away and looked down to admire Velma.

"Velma...? Do you like, want to...you know?" asked Shaggy, Velma opened her eyes and thought of it. This would be the first time Velma would ever have sex and if she did it now it would be with Shaggy. _Shaggy...I trust him and...I love him._ Velma nodded and she kissed him, soon the kiss deepened. Shaggy started pulling on Velma's shirt and she helped him take it off, Velma took her turn to pull up Shaggy's shirt and take it off from him too. Shaggy stood up on his knees and Velma sat up on the bed looking up at Shaggy as he took a moment to admire Velma's breasts.

Velma blushed and tried covering up her chest but Shaggy stopped her, "Don't worry, their beautiful." Velma smiled and closed her eyes as she felt Shaggy began kissing her neck trailing down to her collarbone and finally meeting the middle of her chest. Velma gasped as she felt Shaggy cupped one of her breasts and began nibbling on her neck again. "Oh, Shaggy..." moaned Velma, Shaggy kissed Velma and their tongues met in a feverish pace, their tongues tangling together.

Velma ran her hand down Shaggy's chest, her hand moving lower down to his abdomen finally touching his erection which was throbbing and as hard as a brick. Velma heard Shaggy gasped into her ear, Velma began making circular motions on Shaggy's erection and she heard his breathe quicken, his hips bucking against her hand. Shaggy moved away from Velma's ear, looking down at her. Velma could see how dilated Shaggy's eyes had gotten then, his gaze held desire and lust, the way that he looked at her made Velma feel a chill go up her spine.

Shaggy stopped Velma and barely with a low whisper, Shaggy said, "You're really a tease, you know that right?" Velma gave Shaggy a devilishly grin and replied, "Indeed I am, Norville." Velma was about to yell out loud when Shaggy kissed her roughly and pounced on her, Velma's head fell against the pillow as Shaggy held her wrists down, not letting her touch him. Shaggy let go of Velma's wrists and began unhooking her bra and taking off her panties, that made Velma feel even more shy but Shaggy said then, "Zoinks, like...you are way more attractive than Daphne."

Before Velma could say anything, Shaggy opened Velma's legs and began kissing her inner thigh. "Shaggy! No, don't do that." said Velma, feeling her face go red from all the embarrassment she was feeling now. Shaggy stopped and looked at her, "Velma, you don't have to be embarrassed about anything. Like, I love you. Please, like trust me?" Velma still felt self conscious but she nodded, "Alright, Shaggy..."

Shaggy started again by kissing Velma's inner thigh, as he went lower Velma closed her eyes taking in all of the sensations she was feeling. It was then when Velma felt Shaggy's tongue touch her down there and she almost screamed out in pleasure but she bit down on her lip so hard instead. Afraid she would wake up Shaggy's parents.

Velma began arching her back as she felt Shaggy do many things to her, she was nearly on the edge of losing her mind but before she could even find a release, Shaggy stopped. "Oh, Shaggy. I want you so badly now." said Velma as she ran her hands through Shaggy's hair. "Like, so do I." replied Shaggy as he giggled, Velma bit her lip again and she felt Shaggy stand up on his knees again. Velma felt her heart beat faster once again, she was about to see Shaggy naked for the first time. _Oh gosh...he has a hot body..._

Velma held her breathe once Shaggy took off his shorts, revealing himself to her. Shaggy stared up at Velma, "You're beautiful too Shaggy..." was all Velma can say, Shaggy smiled and said, "Like, I know." Velma chuckled and soon, Shaggy laid himself on top of her, balancing himself with his arms. "Are you sure you really want to...?" asked Shaggy once again.

Velma nodded, looking up at his innocent eyes. "I love you, Shaggy..." said Velma, Shaggy nodded and let out a sigh, "I love you too, Velma." Shaggy leaned down to kiss Velma, positioning himself and slowly going inside her. Velma squeezed Shaggy's shoulder so hard and bit his shoulder to stop herself from yelling out in pain, it had hurt Velma but it began going away once Shaggy let Velma adjust to his size. Velma laid back down on the bed and looked up at Shaggy's pain expression, he looked like he was trying hard not to lose control. Velma caressed Shaggy's cheek and said, "Just go slow..."

"Okay..." breathed out Shaggy, he bit his lip as he slowly start thrusting inside her. Velma closed her eyes, the sensations feeling even better than before. After a while, Shaggy's breathing started going faster and he started moving quicker. Velma kissed Shaggy roughly to prevent herself from moaning too loud, Shaggy started thrusting even harder. "Velma...oh fuck...V-Velma..." said Shaggy, his voice sounding deep and raspy. "Mm, Shaggy." said Velma against Shaggy's lips, they began kissing again and Shaggy's thrusts went slower, they moaned together as they moved both in the same rhythm.

Shaggy moved away from Velma's lips and began breathing heavily against Velma's neck as he began going faster again. Velma shut her eyes, feeling the sensations building again and not too long she felt herself release. Shaggy release after her and they both rode out the waves of their first orgasm together. They both laid together, breathing heavily and not saying anything. Shaggy moved away from Velma and laid beside her. They both got under the covers and stared up at the ceiling together at the same time. Neither of them said anything, but Velma couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Shaggy?" asked Velma.

"Mm?" said Shaggy sounding exhausted.

"...Was this your first time too?" asked Velma, there was a long pause.

"Yes..." replied Shaggy with a sigh.

"So I'm yours and your mine...?" said Velma, a smile forming on her face.

Shaggy grinned and nodded, "Yeah."

**The End.**


End file.
